Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are utilized by governmental organizations and businesses for a wide range of reasons, with each reason requiring particular UAV modes of operation and/or particular payload to be carried by the UAV. For instance, a shipping company can include particular payload, e.g., global positioning system sensors, cameras, and a cargo holder, to track its progression along a pre-defined shipping route, and deposit the cargo at a particular location.
With the increasing usage of UAV's for disparate purpose, payload size and power requirements are becoming more of a concern. Conventionally, to ensure that a UAV does not run out of power before completing its mission, an organization can equip the UAV with a large battery, or replace payload modules with low-power versions.